Werewolves
Werewolves (sometimes known as 'wolves or "puppies") are a species of Night People and a branch of shapeshifters (though they are not regarded as being shapeshifters proper), characterized by the ability to turn into the form of a wolf. There are some minor characters throughout the series who are members of this species, affiliated with either the Night World or Circle Daybreak. Description Werewolves, like all shapeshifters, have the ability to transform into a huge wolf-like creature at will, although their coloring as a wolf is carried over to their human forms. They are differentiated from wolf shapeshifters proper due to the fact that they have mixed blood; werewolf blood is mixed with that of wild dogs, as such preventing them from being counted as true wolf shapeshifters. As with all shapeshifters, their animal form is what they truly are. Unlike vampires, werewolves must kill to feed, as they need to consume the heart and liver of prey. As such, a werewolf kill is far harder to cover up. They are also highly territorial creatures, who mark out their hunting grounds, although they can be persuaded to share it. A werewolf can reproduce in the traditional way and can convert a human into one as well, expanding the species. This is most likely done with a bite, but it is not known if a blood exchange has to occur in addition. That being said, Hugh Davis was attacked by a 'wolf as a child, which resulted in him almost losing a leg when he was bitten by the 'wolf, but he did not turn into a werewolf as well. This would suggest that some kind of blood exchange is required. It has also been shown that a werewolf can successfully produce children with a human, in spite of the dire consequences for all involved under Night World law. Among the Night World, werewolves are frequently treated poorly and seen as "second-class citizens". According to James Rasmussen, they are thought to be more stupid than others because they are "more wolf than human", although this assessment is likely a propagated stereotype generated out of fear. There are also werewolves known as 'rogues', who live outside the Night World, hunting and killing wherever and whenever they please. These werewolves are often marked for execution, due to the threat they pose to the rest of their species and Night World society as a whole. Similar to the naming traditions of vampires and witches, werewolves have given names that mean "wolf" in various world languages. Examples include "Lupe" (Spanish), "Rudi" (Hungarian), "Ulf" (Scandinavian) and "Autolykos" (Greek). Among Night People, the werewolves use the symbol of black foxglove to identify themselves. History Werewolves were originally descended from wolf shapeshifters, but apparently evolved into their own separate species. Neither shapeshifters or werewolves themselves really consider werewolves to be shapeshifters, due to them not being "pure" wolves and have slightly different physiology and powers. It is unknown exactly when werewolves came to regard themselves as their own separate species, but it was presumably thousands of years ago. Werewolves presumably joined the other non-human species in forming the Night World in the 1600's, to prevent themselves being hunted to extinction by humans. They don't appear to have any representation on the Night World Council, nor do they appear to have a ruling body or "royal" family like the other species, but they are still regarded as Night People and must follow Night World law. Powers and Abilities *'Shapeshifting': As a member of the shapeshifter species, a werewolf can change at will between human and wolf form. Like the shapeshifters they have derived from, werewolves are also able to achieve a halfway form. *'Enhance Strength:' Utilizing their bodies, jaws and claws, werewolves can easily shred through heavy doors, walls and human flesh. *'Enhanced Speed and Agility: As '''quadrupedal supernatural creatures, werewolves can move faster and more nimbly than most. *'Enhanced Senses': Werewolves are noted for having the greatest senses of vision and smell even among other Night People. The vampire hunter Rashel Jordan remarked that werewolves make excellent guards. It is also possible that werewolves can sense the life force of their prey, allowing for easier tracking. Weaknesses *'Silver:' As with the literary werewolf, silver is dangerous to the blood of werewolves, acting as a natural poison to their system. *'Fire': As with vampires and witches, werewolves can be burned and are vulnerable to fires. Notable Werewolves *Ulf (a bouncer of a Black Iris Club in California) *Jeremy Lovett *Rudi (a werewolf assistant and guard involved in the blood feast in ''The Chosen. He is later killed by Quinn.) *Lupe Acevedo *Autolykos (a nobleman of the Dark Kingdom, who converted and later killed the human daughter of Laundress. His name translates to "Lone Wolf" in Greek) *Maya's werewolf (a werewolf hired by Maya to hunt down Hannah Snow in Soulmate.)'' '' Trivia *The werewolf race may have evolved from wolf shapeshifters into what they are now. *In the ultimate fan guide, Azarius, an associate of Lily Redfern, is classified as a werewolf. However, this is a mistake, as in the novel The Chosen, Azarius is stated to be a made vampire. *Jeremy Lovett has a traditional werewolf name, but in his case, it is his surname that has the meaning, rather than his given name (Lovett is an old Anglo-French word for a wolf cub). *The flower of this species, the black foxglove, doesn't have a traditional meaning in flower language, as the flower doesn't truly exist and has never been created by humans (unlike the black rose and black dahlia, which have been cultivated, and the black iris, which occurs naturally). However, the foxglove itself in flower language represents insincerity. It is also noted, in reality, for containing the substance digitalis, which is a toxin that affects the heart. Although it can be used medicinally to treat heart disorders, too much of the toxin will result in cardiac arrest. *Werewolves are the only Night People to not be officially affiliated with either the Night World or Circle Daybreak. References Gallery Werewolf-Transformation.png|Mid Transformation Childofthemoon.jpg|full transformation Category:Species Category:Werewolves Category:Shapeshifters Category:Legendary for werewolf